


Can You Hear My Heartbeat?

by shinayashipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, RivalshippingWeek2020, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: Holding Yugi close, Seto breathed out, “Can you feel it?”“W-what?”“My heartbeats.”A pause, then Yugi nodded. Slowly. Unsure.-Yugi is having an off day and Seto is trying to make him feel better.Post-canon. Established Relationship Rivalshipping.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Rivalshipping Week 2020





	Can You Hear My Heartbeat?

Yugi, curled up in a ball on their shared bed, not talking and just staying still. Seto just knew something was off with his usually cheery boyfriend, but what could he do? Talk? He would just make it all worse with his venom-induced word-choices. Hug? Does Yugi want to get physical at times like this? Yugi usually knew what to do when _he’s_ the one having an off day, but what could Seto do? If it’s Mokuba, he’d just have to prepare some hot chocolate and tuck him to bed, patting his back as he falls asleep. But Yugi wasn’t his brother. Would the same method work for Yugi? Should he get downstairs and make some hot chocolate? Does Yugi even like hot chocolate? He never saw Yugi drink it, but his boyfriend was a sweet-tooth so maybe…

Sighing, Seto opted to slowly sit on the edge of the bed. Yugi moved a little further away from him, probably thinking he needed more space on the bed. Seto stared at him, his boyfriend seemed so much smaller than usual in this position. He couldn’t see Yugi’s expression because he’s facing away from him. Seto wished he could, maybe it’d be easier to figure out what to do to cheer his boyfriend up. _Heh._ Cheering. That word wasn’t in his usual dictionary, back then. Before they began dating. Being with Yugi just made him think and do things he normally wouldn’t. The things he had never thought of before.

Not that he minded.

_(His high school self would certainly cringe and scoff, though.)_

Tentatively, Seto leaned in closer to Yugi, peering at his face. Yugi was staring at the wall, eyes uncharacteristically empty. He realized Seto was hovering above him, Yugi blinked and looked up, offering a small smile at Seto’s frown. “Hmm?”

Seto didn’t like the way his smile seemed forced, or the way black circles adorned his eyes. “You are not okay.” Said Seto, frowning harder, stating the fact.  
Yugi widened his eyes a fraction before he turned back and stared at the wall again. “I’ll be okay,” he whispered, “Just a long day today.”

Seto huffed. Typical of Yugi. Never outright saying what was bothering him. He would bottle things up until it overflows. Not that he could say much about this. They’re both still learning about this whole… _heart-to-heart_ things. But they're getting better at it. Slow progress, but it was progress nonetheless.

Seto grabbed the hem of the blanket and draped it on his boyfriend. Before Yugi could say anything, Seto wrapped his arm around him, pushing him back so Yugi’s back collided with his chest. "S-Seto?" Yugi's surprised squeak was understandable, Seto had never done this kind of thing before. It's usually Yugi who would initiate physical contact, but this time, Seto just wanted to do this.

It felt like the only right thing to do.

Holding Yugi close, Seto breathed out, “Can you feel it?”

“W-what?”

“My heartbeats.”

A pause, then Yugi nodded. Slowly. Unsure.

“Good,” Seto’s arms tightened around Yugi, he nosed Yugi’s hair, breathing the citrus scent from his shampoo. _“So you know I’m here.”_

He could feel Yugi slowly relaxed in his hold and nodded. Yugi’s smaller hands moved to hold his under the blanket.

Seto really couldn’t offer much, but if being here could comfort Yugi somehow, then he would do just that.

-

-

Yugi fell asleep first in Seto's arms, lulled by his steady heartbeats. And he was sure tomorrow would be better.

Because Seto was here.


End file.
